memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Becky Ann Baker
|birthplace = Fort Knox, Kentucky, USA |roles = Featured Actress |characters = Nechani guide }} Becky Ann Baker , formerly known as Becky Gelke, is a television, film, and stage actress from Fort Knox, Kentucky, who played the Nechani guide in the third season episode . Baker has also made guest appearances on L.A. Law (working with the likes of Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Barbara March, and Terry O'Quinn), Frasier (starring Kelsey Grammer), Sex and the City (starring Kim Cattrall), Oz (with Reg E. Cathey), and Law & Order, and also had a recurring role on the WB series Life As we Know It. However, she is perhaps best known to TV audiences for her featured role as Jean Weir on the acclaimed but short-lived "dramedy" Freaks and Geeks, which ran during the 1999-2000 season and has acquired a cult following. She also made an appearance in the supporting role of Nancy Chambers in director Sam Raimi's 1998 thriller A Simple Plan, which garnered Baker a Blockbuster Entertainment Award as "Favorite Supporting Actress" in the suspense genre. On Broadway, Baker performed several roles (and was understudy for a few others) in the original production of The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas from 1978 through 1982. She also performed in the return engagement from March through July of 1982. Her later Broadway productions included a 1988 revival of A Streetcar Named Desire, the original musical Titanic from 1997 through 1999, and the musical Assassins in 2004. After making her film debut in the 1985 Jackie Chan action film The Protector, Baker went on to have a supporting role in the 1988 drama Full Moon in Blue Water, starring Teri Garr. In 1990, Baker played the wife of the character played by and actor Colm Meaney in the war drama Come See the Paradise. Other films in which Baker has appeared include the 1986 action-drama Agent on Ice (with Andreas Katsulas and Thomas Kopache), the 1990 thriller Blue Steel (with Clancy Brown, Louise Fletcher, and Mike Starr), the acclaimed 1990 horror/thriller Jacob's Ladder (with Jason Alexander), the 1992 drama Lorenzo's Oil, the 1995 remake of Sabrina, the 1996 comedy I'm Not Rappaport (with Josh Pais), the 1997 science fiction blockbuster Men in Black (also featuring Carel Struycken and Sean Whalen), 1997's In & Out (with Whoopi Goldberg), 1998's Celebrity (co-starring Famke Janssen and Bebe Neuwirth), 2002's Two Weeks Notice, and Steven Spielberg's 2005 remake of War of the Worlds. Baker had a role in the controversial film Death of a President, which involves the fictional assassination of US President George W. Bush. Michael Reilly Burke also had a role in this film, which opened in limited release on 27 October 2006. She also appeared in Spider-Man 3, in which she and James Cromwell played the parents of Gwen Stacy. The film also starred Kirsten Dunst, Robert Curtis-Brown, and Baker's real-life husband Dylan Baker. External links * * * es:Becky Ann Baker nl:Becky Ann Baker de:Becky Ann Baker Category:Performers Category:VOY performers